Meeting The Family
by Skrillexia
Summary: After Trojan's and Steelhide's revival, it was now time for them to meet the rest of the family.


**Author's note** : Hey everyone! Here is a re-write to this story, enjoy! =D

Credit goes to **Mrs Ukitake** for the idea behind this story =D

Trojan, Steelhide, Kratos, Snowbird, Rebecca and Windstorm belong to me.

Set one day after **Family Reunion**.

"Hello" Human talking.

" **Hello** " Autobot talking.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts/Sparkling talk.

The next morning Ironhide came out of recharge, for once he was happy, but he had good reason to. Last night he was reunited with his brother and Sire who had both been brought back by Primus, he smiled and got out his berth, he walked over to his son's cot and stroked his helm " **Kratos, wakey wakey, time to get up** " he said softly.

Kratos made a sleepy chirp as he shifted a little, he onlined his optics and looked up at his Carrier " **Carrier** " he said and smiled.

'Hide smiled and picked up his son " **Good morning** " he replied softly and nuzzled him gently.

The Sparkling giggled and tweeted " **That tickles** " he said.

Ironhide chuckled and nuzzled him again.

Kratos giggled and chirped.

" **Aw who's an adorable Sparkling?** " 'Hide cooed softly.

The Sparkling tweeted and giggled " **Me** " he replied.

" **Yes you are** " Ironhide cooed softly and blew a raspberry on his son's tummy.

Kratos squealed a little and laughed, waking up his Sire in the process.

Ratchet rubbed his optics and looked up, he saw his Bondmate cooing and nuzzling their son who was giggling and tweeting, he had to smile.

" **You're gonna wake up your Sire if you keep making all this noise** " 'Hide said with a smirk.

The Sparkling giggled.

The Medic smiled " **Too late for that** " he said " **I'm awake now** "

Ironhide looked over at his Bondmate and smiled sheepishly " **Morning** " he replied.

Ratchet smiled and got out his berth " **Morning you two** " he replied and kissed his 'Mate's cheek and stroked his son's helm.

Kratos chirped and smiled " **Sire** " he said.

The Medic smiled, then he noticed that his Bondmate looked happy, very happy. Don't get him wrong he did like to see his 'Mate happy, but it just wasn't seen very often, curiosity got the better of him " **'Hide, can I ask why you look so happy?** " he asked.

'Hide grinned a little " **I thought you wouldn't ask** " he replied " **but in answer to your question, well you won't believe what happened last night** "

Ratched tilted his helm " **What?** " he asked.

" **Well, my brother and Sire were brought back by Primus!** " Ironhide replied and smiled happily.

The Medic was surprised, he knew his Bondmate's brother and Sire had both been offline for a very long time, but at the same time he was happy. He guessed that it must have been Primus' plan to do something like that for Ironhide " **Aw 'Hide that's great news** " he replied with a smile " **I'm so happy for you, I know how much they mean to you** "

'Hide smiled and nodded, he kissed his Bondmate " **I know, and now they're back** " he said.

The Sparkling tilted his helm as he looked between his Creators " **Why so happy Carrier?** " he asked.

Ironhide looked at his son and smiled " **Well remember when I told you about your granddad Trojan and your uncle Steelhide?** " he asked.

Kratos chirped and nodded " **You said they're in the Well** " he replied.

" **They were, but not anymore, they're back with us now** " 'Hide replied with a smile " **they're alive** "

The Sparkling tweeted happily, he was excited to meet his uncle and grandfather for the first time " **I'm gonna meet my uncle and granddad!** " he said.

Ironhide chuckled " **Yes you are son, and so will your siblings** " he replied " **c'mon** " he walked out his quarters with his Bondmate.

Trojan and Steelhide had just had their energon and were sat on the sofa in the main part of the base, they looked up when they saw Ironhide and Ratchet come in with a Sparkling " **Hi bro!** " 'Steel greeted with a smile and got up.

'Hide smiled and walked over " **Hey bro, hey Sire** " he replied " **I want you to meet Kratos, mine and Ratchet's son** "

Steelhide tweeted and smiled " **My nephew?** " he asked.

Ironhide smiled and nodded " **That's right** " he replied.

'Steel chirped and looked at his nephew " **Hi Kratos** " he greeted.

Kratos tweeted and smiled " **Uncle** " he replied and raised his arms up to him.

Steelhide smiled and gently took him off his brother " **Aw bro he's adorable** " he said.

Trojan got up and looked at his grandson from over his younger son's shoulder and smiled softly " **Hello Kratos, I'm your grandfather** " he said softly.

The Sparkling smiled happily " **Granddad** " he replied and chirped.

The dark blue mech smiled and gently took his grandson off his younger son, he held him close.

'Hide smiled " **And this is Ratchet, my Bondmate** " he said.

" **Hi Ratchet! I'm Steelhide, but call me 'Steel** " 'Steel replied with a smile and shook the Medic's hand.

Ratchet smiled " **It's great to meet you** " he replied.

" **You as well Ratchet, I'm glad 'Hide has found love again and is happy** " Trojan said with a smile.

" **I'll be right back guys** " Ironhide said with a smile and walked out.

The three mechs shared a puzzled look as Kratos just relaxed in his grandfather's arms.

'Hide came back around a minute later with Bumblebee, Snowbird, Windstorm and Rebecca " **Guys, this is my brother Steelhide and my Sire Trojan** " he said with a smile and gestured between the two mechs " **guys this is Snowbird my daughter, Windstorm Ratchet's son, and Bumblebee and Rebecca my Charges** "

'Storm smiled " **It's so nice to meet you guys** " he said.

" **Yeah, I'm so glad you guys are here, Sire told me so much about you** " 'Bird added and smiled.

" **Aw well I'm glad** " Steelhide replied with a smile and they both hugged.

" **It's great to meet you guys** " Bumblebee said with a smile.

Rebecca nodded and smiled as she looked to the floor, she was a bit more shy around people she didn't know because of her Autism, but she was happy for her Guardian.

" **It's great to meet all of you** " Trojan said with a smile after handing Kratos to Ratchet " **'Hide has done a great job raising you and Snowbird Bumblebee** "

Ironhide smiled as he felt his cheek plates heat up a little and turned a little red " **Well I learned from the best** " he replied " **you raised 'Steel and I as a single Creator, and I did the same with Bumblebee and Snowbird** "

The dark blue mech smiled and put an arm round him " **And you did a great job raising Windstorm Ratchet** " he said.

Ratchet smiled " **Thank you, I raised him as a single Creator** " he replied " **I don't regret it** "

Windstorm smiled and hugged his Sire.

'Hide smiled as he watched his family get accquainted with one another, he looked down at his Charge who was stood beside him, he knew she was more shy around people she didn't know and would warm up to them in her own time. He knelt down " **You ok?** " he asked softly.

Becky nodded and smiled "Yeah, I'm happy for you 'Hide" she replied quietly.

Ironhide smiled and gently picked her up in his hand " **I'm happy too** " he whispered softly as he looked at his family, he felt complete now, the voids in his Spark from the two broken bonds from his brother and Sire were now filled and the bond was thriving and strong " **the family's back together** "

 **The End**


End file.
